


Don't hold back

by Jim the Viking (JamesMcMullen)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F!Byleth, F/M, Pre-Time Skip, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesMcMullen/pseuds/Jim%20the%20Viking
Summary: Claude and Byleth have been meeting secretly for the past three months. Tonight, she has something new in mind, but Claude's not going to let her try it until she asks nicely...
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 36





	Don't hold back

It was late, far too late for anyone to be out and about on the monastery grounds, let alone a student, but Claude had never been one for following the rules. Especially when they got in the way of what he wanted. And right now, he wanted - needed - to be in a certain someone's room.

The approach wasn't too difficult, all things considered. A stone tossed to distract a knight, a bird call to spook a sleepy monk, and he was up the stairs. A dozen heartbeats later he was at her door. He knocked twice and scanned the courtyard nervously. There was almost no chance of them being found out. Almost.

A sliver of light shot out of the door as she cracked it open, and he pushed his way in. Byleth gasped in shock as he pushed past her and closed the door firmly behind him. He looked at her and grinned. She was still mostly in her uniform, though she had removed the high, starched collar and the heavy gold link that affixed it to her top. His eyes lingered on the lace of her leggings for a moment, and he shook his head appreciatively.

This was, objectively, one of the riskiest things he had ever done. Possibly _the_ riskiest. If they were caught, all of his plans would be destroyed. He would be expelled, she would lose her position, and the Church would likely take a far closer interest in his activities if they ever found out how he’d corrupted the Archbishop’s new favourite.

Still, the last three months had been worth the risk. Simply being with her was a miracle of its own, but what baffled him the most was how quickly she’d let her guard down around him after that first, fumbling, awkward night in the library. When they were together, Byleth Eisner, the Ashen Demon, one of the strongest people he had ever met, melted like butter in his hands.

Of course, she would never admit that she liked it when he took charge, but he always managed to find a way to win. Even if that sometimes meant finding “creative” solutions.

Not that either of them minded.

"You're late," she said, returning to sit at her writing desk.

"You're one to talk," he retorted. "You were supposed to be back three days ago. What kept you?"

She shrugged. "Things got...complicated. You know I don't like complications."

He nodded, pointedly ignoring the fresh bandage on her forearm. Another scar for her collection. "The Princess does like to make things more difficult than they need to be. But then again, so do you."

Byleth’s eyes narrowed in mock-anger. "I do not."

"You do too.” He crossed the room and stood behind her. "But you know I like it when you’re difficult, don’t you?"

She leaned her head back and looked at him. He felt his cheeks flush as his eyes followed the line of her neck down to her breasts. She stretched her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. "You know, I was about to go to sleep, actually." 

He grinned and locked eyes with her. "Of course you were," he said as he kissed her.

It had only been ten days, but he had missed this, the feel of her lips on his, the taste of her in his mouth. Standing over her made the kiss awkward, their teeth clashing as he bit at her lip. He cupped one breast in his hand and felt his pants tighten as she let out a soft moan. His fingertips found her nipple and pinched, hard enough to make her gasp and for it to stiffen. Her hand was on his, pushing it up her body, his fingertips dragging across her skin until they rested on her throat. His eyes widened and he broke their kiss, twisting her chair around. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

This wasn’t exactly _familiar_ territory for him, but he’d never let not knowing exactly what he was doing stop him from reaching his goal.

And she trusted him.

That realization sent a thrill through him.

"You're okay with this?" He squeezed softly, her pulse fluttering against his fingertips.

"I am," she said, looking up at him expectantly. "Don't hold back."

A smile spread over Claude's lips as he tightened his grip on her throat. Byleth's eyes widened in surprise and expectation. "If you want me to stop, just say the word," he said as he pulled her to her feet.

She nodded. "I will."

"Good girl," he said and kissed her, pushing her back toward the dresser.

She gasped as her legs bumped into the solid wood. He pulled away from her, releasing his grip on her neck, and smiled at the red fingermarks standing out against her pale skin. She looked at him expectantly and reached for his belt, her expression turning to surprise as he swatted her hand away.

"What? Why not?"

"We’re not in the classroom, Teach," he said evenly, “and you’re not in charge here.” He couldn't help but give a short, self-satisfied laugh as the reminder of what, exactly, they were doing made her cheeks flush red.

"You know that I-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a startled yelp as he lifted her onto the dresser and pushed her against the wall.

"You talk too much," he said, his hand again on her throat. Their eyes locked as he kissed her, and his left hand made its way down her body, his fingers tugging at her top before sliding further down. The muscles of her core tensed at his touch and he smiled. "Did you like that?"

She nodded and let out a small, desperate sound as his fingers slipped under her waistband and traced the lace of her leggings.

"What was that?" he asked teasingly, the thumb of his right hand sliding along her jawline and over her lips while the fingers of his left hand moved lower, feeling dampness as they brushed across the thin material.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "I did," she said, followed by a surprised noise as his thumb slipped into her mouth. Her tongue circled and toyed with his thumb as she sucked softly on it. He pulled his hand out from under her pants and smiled as she groaned at the sudden absence of his fingers. He swatted her gently on cheek pulled his thumb out of her mouth with a quiet popping sound.

She lifted herself off the dresser slightly as he pulled her leggings and shorts down in a single motion before kneeling in front of her. The light glittered on the beads of sweat that were caught in her tangle of blue-green hair. He smiled, kissing his way up her right leg, his teeth sinking into the flesh of her thigh. She gasped and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her. Her scent filled his nostrils and he almost let her win.

Almost.

He pushed her arm away and stood, his hand around her throat again, pushing her against the wall. "Just what do you think you’re doing?" he asked, locking eyes with her.

She looked at him with a mixture of defiance and lust. "I wanted-"

"You want what I'll give you," he said, squeezing tightly. "Do you understand?"

She nodded.

He smiled mirthlessly. "You know I have to hear you say it, Teach."

"I understand.”

"You understand what?" He planted a kiss on her collarbone. She gasped as he bit the soft skin.

"That I'll get what you want me to get," she breathed.

"Good," he replied, pulling her closer to him. He undid his fly and pulled his cock out, teasing her with the tip of it. He smiled at the sound she made as he brushed it against her clit.

He grabbed handful of her hair pulled her head back as he thrust into her. She shuddered and he felt himself twitch at the sensation of her surrounding him. He kissed her, his hips working slowly, and she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled her top down and rolled her nipple between his fingers, feeling the flesh pebble beneath his fingertips. Byleth's breath hitched as he pinched tightly and twisted. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pushing him deeper into her.

For a heartbeat, he was lost in the sensation of her and leaned closer, revelling in the sensation of her sweat-slick skin against his. She nestled her cheek against his, and he softly kissed his way from her ear to her jaw. He tightened his hand in her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck, and alternated kisses and bites along her collarbone.

Byleth let out a moan and Claude was suddenly aware of her heels on his hips, pushing in time with his thrusts. He let go of her hair slid his hands under her thighs, moving his elbows under her knees, and stood. Byleth let out a yelp of surprise as Claude lifted her off the dresser, still inside of her, and carried her to the bed. He dropped her unceremoniously on her back and leaned over her, still pinning her legs back. Her hair was spread around her head like a halo, or a crown, and he shook his head in disbelief. She was so beautiful, and her look of defiant surprise, eager expectation, and wide-eyed uncertainty just enhanced the experience.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, grinning smugly.

She knew what she did to him, and what her all-too-rare grin . "A pain in my ass," he said. "A beautiful one, but a huge one nonetheless."

"That's no way to talk to your professor.” She pushed herself up with her elbows, despite him pinning her to the bed. He was always shocked by how strong she was. And how little she used that strength with him.

"You're not my professor right now," he said, his hand back on her throat and pushing her to the bed. "You're just mine."

Byleth's eyes widened and the grin changed subtly. She _was_ his, and she knew it. She nodded. "Fine," she said. "I'm yours."

Claude smiled and rolled her onto her side, leaning heavily on her hip as he thrust into her. "You are," he said as he pulled her head back and kissed her, "all mine."

She shifted her hips as much as she could with his weight pinning her to the bed, moaning as he pressed against her clit, making small circles. She inhaled sharply as he tugged at her hair, and flushed at the sudden shock.

He could feel himself coming close, and Byleth's moans were becoming increasingly desperate. She had pulled a corner of the blanket into her mouth to stifle them.

It wasn’t working.

He felt her tensing around him, knowing she would come soon, and pulled out of her, shivering at the sudden change in temperature. She looked at him, eyes flashing with an equal mix of frustration and desperation, and whimpered. "What are you doing?"

He took a step back and pulled her off of the bed, kissing her before pushing her to her knees. She knew what he wanted and took him into her mouth eagerly.

Claude hand flexed convulsively as her tongue rolled over his head, and her lips slid along his shaft. He closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in the feeling of her mouth on him, warm puffs of her breath, the vibrations as she moaned softly.

She made a low sound in her throat and he realized she had been rubbing herself the entire time. He slapped her cheek lightly and she stopped. He tightened his hand in her hair and pulled her off of him, raising his eyebrow in a silent question.

She looked at him with a mixture of shame and defiance. " I need to come."

Claude grinned ruthlessly. "You come when I say you come, Teach. Not a second before, you understand that?"

She stared daggers at him. "That's not fa-"

He slapped her cheek again, leaving a red mark where the tips of his fingers had impacted. "It's not supposed to be fair," he said as he tangled his hand in her hair and pushed her mouth back to his cock.

He knotted his right hand into her hair and pushed her further down, until he was fully inside her. He could feel Byleth's throat convulsing as she struggled to breathe, and smiled at her as she looked at him expectantly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she held herself there. A handful of seconds later, she coughed and tried to pull back. He let her ease away, her breath coming in ragged gasps as he slipped out of her mouth. He leaned over, his face close to hers. “You’re doing so good,” he whispered. “You look so beautiful right now.”

She nodded, gasping for breath. “Thank you.”.

He kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue, and put a hand on the side of her face. “Again,” he whispered. She nodded and looked up at him as she took him in her mouth.

He smiled and pushed her back down.

She was determined, he had to give her that. It had barely been a minute when he felt himself beginning to lose control. Another fifty heartbeats later, he pulled her off of him again and she began stroking him, knowing what was going to happen.

He leaned his head back as he felt himself coming close. He looked down at Byleth, and the sight of her eager, teary eyes, cheeks flushed from exertion and denied orgasms and his own hands, was too much for him to take.

"By, I'm coming," he husked as she stroked a thick rope of cum from him. It landed on her cheek, and was followed by five more, bright white streaks across her red face. He wiped her lips with the tip of his cock, and she licked the head, smiling as he twitched.

He pulled her to her feet and kissed her. It took her by surprise, and she tensed, but Claude had never had any problem with tasting himself, or other men. He pulled her head back by the hair and trailed bites from her shoulder to her earlobe. "Do you want to come?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Ask nicely," he whispered as the fingers of his right hand idly traced patterns around her clit, brushing her lips but never quite touching her.

"Please, Claude," she said, her voice quavering and her eyes desperate. "Please, can I come?"

He grinned. "Of course not. Not yet, at least."

The look on her face was worth everything in the world.

He pushed her back to the bed, his hand back on her throat, and leaned over her, his fingers teasing her as he pressed tightly on the artery. Her pulse was racing, and she writhed beneath him. He kissed her, and she moaned into his mouth, her hips shaking as she neared her orgasm. Just as he felt her tensing beneath him, he pulled his hand away. She whimpered. "Please," she begged. "Please, Claude. Please, please, please, please."

He grinned and knelt in front of her. "Maybe.”

Again, she filled his senses, her smell, her taste, the soaked, coarse hairs against his skin. She leaned back, arching her hips as his tongue licked from the base of her lips to her clit, and his fingers slipped into her. She moaned as he built up a steady rhythm, apparently no longer caring if anyone heard. He looked up and took in the view, her chest rising and falling as she came closer and closer, the muscles of her core straining and tightening as she neared climax. She sat up suddenly, and grabbed his head, pulling him closer to her. He reached his left hand to her throat and pushed her back down, squeezing tightly.

That was the last push she needed.

She convulsed with a shout, pushing herself upright despite his efforts to keep her pinned to the bed, and her legs tightened around his back. She wrapped her hand against his head and held his mouth against her until she had finished, then collapsed, exhausted, to the bed.

He kissed her thighs, smiling as she twitched at each touch of his lips on her skin. She moaned, twisted, fighting the desire for more with the desire for relief.

“Claude, no…” Her voice wavered, her breath hitching as he continued to tease her. “Stop.”

At the word he pulled back from her and stood. “Of course,” he said gently, orienting her on the sweat-soaked mattress so he could lie next to her. She looked at him, her body trembling, her hair plastered to her head, and her face a flushed mess. A smile lit up her face. "That was..."

Her voice was hoarse, quavering with exhaustion, and tinged with more than a bit of surprise.

He tilted her head up and kissed her. "It was," he said, his hand roaming the curve of her body as she tucked herself against him. “Thank you. For trusting me.”

She nuzzled her forehead against his chest. “Your heartbeat,” she said softly.

He stroked her hair as she murmured things he pretended to not hear.

He pressed his lips against her forehead, the taste of them both mingling on his tongue. Whatever tomorrow brought - or whatever the other yesterdays she'd live again would bring - for tonight, she was his, and he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Smutmaker_heartbreaker for being an awesome beta, and giving me the idea for this fic!


End file.
